


庆婚

by Yy233336



Category: emmmmmmmm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yy233336/pseuds/Yy233336





	庆婚

忙碌了一整天的婚礼现在只想好好睡一觉，但是庆典依旧锲而不舍地一次次拉开他的被子连人带枕头一起扯出来。“哥哥！现在还早，起来哪怕陪我聊天也好啊！我今天一直都在工作都没有时间可以干点别的事情你就起来陪我嘛！你又不是不知道……”又开始了！这个麻烦精弟弟！婚礼头疼地揉了揉太阳穴：“我今天也忙了一天了，我可没你这么充满活力，你就不能让我早点休息吗？明天刚好休息，到时候再陪你好不好？”他有点惊讶地察觉庆典居然有动摇的趋势因为他知道他固执的弟弟在平时根本不可能轻易让步除非他心里打着一些别的小算盘——但是现在他没有想这么多，顺势从庆典手里抢回被子，熄灯继续睡，他真的很累了。  
过了一会，也乖乖钻进被窝的人儿换上睡衣贴着熟睡的人儿，鼻息撒在婚礼后颈上的同时掠取一些他身上的气味分子——像是焚烧香草的味道，让人沉迷，又碍于熟睡者身份欲拒还应地抚上人柔软腰部将人揽入怀中——于是近乎被他身上的香气勾引得无法自拔了。撩开人的睡衣可以摸到他细腻的皮肤质感，腹部几乎没有一点赘肉，真可以说是近乎完美的身材。庆典已经把控不住自己的指尖向婚礼的小腹划去了，经过肚脐，小腹，沿着半露的马甲线滑进睡裤里，拨开松紧带可以在黑暗中隐隐约约看到婚礼下体的形状。情不自禁地干脆把人睡裤缓缓褪下至膝，被情欲指挥的大男孩对于第一次行床事就像是被蛇诱惑着吞食禁果的夏娃，好奇和欲望鼓动他执行下一步的行动。胯间隐隐传来的快感让睡梦中的婚礼不禁挤出些呻吟，下意识地摩擦双腿内侧，再精致的布料在逐渐敏感的肉体上也显得粗糙得刺激。性器被温热包围住的感觉引起逐渐急促的喘息，释放在庆典手里时被惊醒的人颤动了一下，随后回过头来。哪怕环境如此黑暗的情况下也可以猜测到婚礼脸上又染满红晕的羞耻样。  
“庆典你……做什么！？”维护兄长尊严的小声呵斥并不能阻止自己的弟弟在爱恋兄长肉体方面的事情败露后得寸进尺般欺压到他身上。“哥哥，这不是很明显了吗？刚刚你不陪我玩，现在你就得补偿我。”十分暧昧的距离，二人唇尖欲碰欲离的温柔触感几乎让婚礼快要发疯，射精后短暂的无力感还存留在肢体里不给他反抗的机会，只能以微弱的挣扎和笨拙的啮咬回应对双手被捆绑在床头的抗议。连一点点可以说的话语都被亲吻和胸前腿间的爱抚强行堵回或替换成了难以遏制的娇吟。抹去身下人眼角的泪水，庆典的对性事的温柔也就止步于此了。掰开至m形的双腿将穴口完全暴露在空气中吸引人长驱直入，初入禁域的人却不知何为扩张和润滑，只是草草地拉伸了一下括约肌就迫不及待地讲下身的灼热整根刺进，扩张不充分和第一次做爱带来的强烈痛觉让婚礼几乎是哭喊着叫出来的，对他人听见的担忧又迫使他把脸埋进枕头里断断续续地呜咽求饶。像是无视身下人的哀求，庆典毫不讨好地加快在甬道内的顶撞——不带任何技巧地顶撞摩擦湿软的肉壁，也使交合处逐渐湿润起来，运动更加方便。因为被人顶上敏感点含着抽噎变了调的喘息是天然的催情药，充斥整个房间的羞耻水渍声使黑暗的卧室弥漫着甜腻淫乱的气氛。婚礼甚至觉得自己是疯了才会产生“好想再深一点”的想法，哪怕他自己看不见他也知道自己的脸被烧得滚烫，也不知是羞的还是欲求不满的暗示。生硬的舌吻和后穴猛烈的侵犯使情欲占据了上风，以至于他开始学着配合庆典的插入。理智在高潮又一次射精时回到他的头脑里却被体内顿然涌入的液体冲碎冲散。  
拥着兄长的庆典仍依依不舍地紧贴人发烫的肌肤。“最好白天永远不要到来。”他附上人的软唇舔舐亲吻。


End file.
